A Long way from Home
by Helixisking
Summary: Percy is sucked into a portal and thrown into a new world. This new world has its own rules and problems. Percy maneuvers his way through this new world. He will encounter a variety of creatures with unique abilities. The trials that Percy will encounter will have him asking "Why do the Fates hate me?". This is my first story, please provide constructive criticism. No flames.
1. Chapter 1

AN: This is my first story. I would love some constructive criticism but no flames, please!

I don't own the rights RWBY or Percy Jackson, I wish I did, all rights go to Monty Oum and Rick Riordan

I noticed that there are not that many good RWBY and Perseus Jackson crossovers, so I thought that I might add my own fan fiction to these two-amazing fandoms.

"Percy" means speech

 _'Percy_ ' means thoughts

A Long Way from Home

In an old, barren cave in an unknown location, three old, withered women stood in its center busily working. Clotho, the spinner, who spins the threads of life. Lachesis, the allotter, who decides one's destiny, and Atropos, the inflexible, who cuts the threads of life.

Clotho was holding a spindle, spinning what looks to be strands of thread each thread glowing with ethereal light. Lachesis was measuring the threads, directing Atropos to cut certain threads with her shears now and then. Each time Atropos cut a thread, it would lose its light becoming grey and lifeless as it floated to the ground, and then disappearing in a burst of low light.

"Perseus will be quite furious," Clotho stated. "His presence is necessary to ensure this World survives the nearing war," after giving their actions some thought while spinning a new thread. This one was the color of pink with hints of gold indicating that it was a Child of Aphrodite.

"I agree sister, Perseus is needed in this World," declared Lachesis. She was holding a thread that was deep maroon in color, indicative of a person with an aggressive personality. "We all know that Perseus can't ignore people in need," Lachesis added.

"He will be reluctant to help because of all the prophesies he's already been a part of, " Atropos pointed out. Holding up the shears, Atropos snipped the deep maroon thread causing it to fall to the ground, the gray rapidly overtaking the vibrant maroon that once existed. "He will need to be persuaded, but that will be easy enough and shouldn't derail our plans," she added.

"Then it is decided my sisters, Perseus will be transported to this world to ensure it survives the upcoming war," Clotho proclaimed.

"Agreed," declared Lachesis and Atropos in unison.

Third Person P.O.V

In his eighteen years of life, Percy's life had been anything but normal. Not many, if any, could say they've sailed through the Bermuda triangle, trained an Army, went into and destroyed the labyrinth, fought Titans, and successfully survived the Greek version of hell. All of that can't come close to what was happening to him now. Percy had been sucked into a swirling portal of black, white, and red. Then he suddenly reappeared seconds later one thousand feet above the ground, rapidly headed towards the ground at a breakneck speed. As the ground raced to meet Percy the thought that kept popping into his mind was, " _What's wrong with my life."_

While Percy was trying to figure out the reason the Fates hated him and the possibility of getting them to forgive him for whatever he had done this time to piss them off, he wasn't paying attention to the most important thing he should be worried about at this precise moment in time. THE GROUND WAS RAPIDLY GROWING CLOSER!

' _Think Percy, what would Annabeth do_ ,' he thought to himself.

Trying to think of a solution to his current predicament. He quickly realized that he should check his surroundings to find something that he could use to slow his descent. Luckily, he noticed the lake right under him and thanked the gods for this small gift. He concentrated and caused the water to rush up meeting him half way. He successfully slowed his decent just enough to avoid any injuries. As he reached the ground and took a quick look around, he noticed that he was in a decently sized clearing that was surrounded by beautiful blood red trees and bushes. He also felt a sense of danger in the air.

"That was close." He breathed out with a sigh. "Now to find out where _the hades_ that portal took me."

Percy quickly noticed the chill in the air and wished for a coat, especially when a gust of wind hit his bare skin, sending chills down his spine. As he took a closer look around the clearing, immediately he noticed the fractured moon. "Gods, Artemis really let herself go." He stated, staring up at the fractured moon with a concerned gaze. "I'm definitely not on my Earth but moaning or groaning won't help me get back to camp any sooner."

Percy started walking around intent on finding a way home as fast as possible. He froze when he realized he had no clue how he was going to get back. He sat down, cupping his head in his hands and started to groan out loud "Why do the fates hate me?" Before he got up, he rubbed his forehead to prevent the headache that was developing from the absurdness of his predicament.

"Well I guess I'm just going to have to find a way back to camp." He said, annoyed that he can't seem to ever catch a break from the Fates.

With a goal in mind, Percy decided that the best course of action would be to look for civilization hopefully that would lead him in the right direction to get home. With no direction in mind, he stepped off, hoping to reach civilization before sunrise.

After a few miles of walking, Percy got the feeling that he was being watched by something or someone.

He noticed a little bit of killer intent coming from one of the bushes. He quickly turned so that he was facing toward the bush. As he turned, he simultaneously reached into his pocket and took out his pin, Riptide. He uncapped it to reveal the bronze sword hidden within quickly pointing it at the bush.

The beast hidden in the bushes, realized that it had been noticed and decided to reveal itself by slowly stalking out of the bush growling. The beast was a Bipedal Wolf. The Bipedal Wolf had pieces of white bone protruding from of its body, black fur, and rippling muscles. The most striking feature of this impressive beast were its teeth. Its teeth were sharp enough to cut bone like a hot knife through butter. Percy took note of the two blood red eyes staring at him with unnatural hatred and blood lust.

"Hey there Fido," he taunted prepared to attack. He noticed the wolf was getting ready to lunge forward. He lunged forward first with Riptide in hand and executed a downward slash aimed at the wolfs neck. He hoped to kill it in one swoop. The wolf jumped backward just in time to avoid the downward slash. Then the wolf lunged forward aiming to tear out Percy's throat in one fluid motion. Percy had predicted the wolfs next move. Percy rolled under the wolf as it lunged forward, leaving its midsection vulnerable to Percy's upward slash that bisected the wolf from chest to tail ending the battle in seconds.

"They might look intimidating but there easily killed." He stated while he glanced at the disappearing corpse of the Bipedal wolf. "Easy or not, I hope that was the only one." Percy instantly dropped his hands to his side in frustration when he heard when he heard multiple growls coming from the surrounding bushes and proceeded to face palm. "I just had to jinx it," he groaned, a smile slowly formed on face. "Well I got some stress to relieve, and I believe this is the perfect time to relieve it," Percy surmised. As soon as he finished that statement, more than 20 wolves simultaneously burst out of the bushed aimed to overwhelm him. Percy thought to himself this is going to be an enjoyable fight.

 **_Time skip_**

Percy

"Those things are definitely not Hellhounds but gods there was a lot of them," Percy groaned, limping out of the clearing exhausted and injured from the fighting that had just occurred. He fished into his backpack looking for something, he finally withdrew a plain water bottle. He took the cap off, dumped the water of his head. The water enabled his Son of Poseidon powers to take effect which healed his injuries from the previous battle. Then he exited the clearing to continue his journey. As Percy walked away from the clearing, he saw the corpses of the 30 wolves disappearing. One by one the black wisps floated up from each corpse. The wisp slowly disappeared leaving no trace that the beast ever existed.

As night fell, Percy decided to look for shelter or risk sleeping on the ground which didn't appeal to him at all. He set off to look for some shelter. He quickly realized it was a lot harder to navigate without the luminosity of the moon to light the way through the darkness. Percy spent most of his time stumbling through the darkness until he happened upon a rundown shack surrounded engulfed in trees.

The windows of the shack were boarded up. It looked abandoned and depressed. Percy slowly opened the door to the shack and checked to see if anyone was inside. It was as quiet as the forest that surrounded it. "Thank the gods," he breathed out with a sigh of relief. "I thought I was going to have to sleep on the ground."

He took one last look around outside, stumbled into the cabin with all the grace of a drunken bull. He shambled through the darkness, bumped into multiple objects until he found the light switch. The room lit up with a faded glow from the single light bulb that hung in the middle of the room. Surprised that there was still electricity in the house he glanced around the room until he noticed the soft looking bed in the corner. He stumbled over to the bed and collapsed on it. The bed felt like heaven to his aching and sore muscles. He passed out immediately.

 **_Next Morning_**

Percy

The sun shined on Percy's face. He could hear the chirp of the birds in the forest. As he woke up, he looked around the shack. He didn't immediately remember where he was. Startled he jumped from the bed. "Where am I, and what did I do last night?" Percy asked himself. He massaged his head and tried to alleviate the headache that was forming. Percy took a second glance around at his surroundings and wracked his brain and tried to remember where he was.

Suddenly all the events from yesterday flooded back. Percy remember that he was in an entirely different world with new enemies and no known way to get back home.

Percy picked himself up from the floor but must do it slowly do to the sore muscles before they slowly relaxed once he stretched in the center of the room. Before leaving, he looted the house of anything he could find and then exited the house with another bottle of water and a fresh set of clothes that had miraculously appeared out of thin air but didn't question it. Closing the door behind him, Percy started walking once again in the direction he was headed before discovering the shack. Stopping in a clearing surrounded by tall trees he decided that a view of the area would be a tremendous help. Choosing the tallest tree he could find Percy climbed up to the top of the tree and surveyed the area. He hadn't noticed anything until he heard something that sounded suspiciously like a plane headed in his direction.

Percy looked over in the direction that the plane is headed and spotted what seems to be a massive city with an equally impressive wall surrounding it to keep unwanted guests out.

"Well I guess I found a city," he said happily, glad that he was able to find civilization quite fast. " Now I need to get there without being killed."

Climbing down from the tree, Percy reached the ground, headed in the direction of the city. Suddenly the ground started to shake, and all Percy could see, in the far distance, were trees being toppled over by a tremendous force.

"I think I'm going to go that way." Percy said, pointing in the opposite direction from the falling trees.

Turning around to run, hoping to get out of there as fast as possible before he met whatever was causing the trees to topple over. Before he could take one step, he felt something massive enter the clearing he was in. Turning around slowly he stopped in his tracks upon seeing the cause of all the ruckus.

 _"You_ have to be kidding me," Percy's mouth dropped open due to an overload of absurdness. "what are these things eating?"

The cause of his reaction was a massive scorpion, easily sixteen-feet-tall with pieces of white bone that covered most of its body, an enormous stinger hung from a massive tail making up most of its height, two massive claws each the size of a small car stood menacingly in front of it, and eight red eyes each possessing a hate filled glare all aimed at him.

Percy quickly uncapped Riptide and was about to attack it with a slash but before he could do anything the scorpion slapped him away with its tail knocking the air out of his lungs and launching him a fair distance away.

"I'm going to feel that in the morning." Percy breathed out through ragged breaths, trying to get oxygen back into his lungs. "I definitely can't underestimate whatever this thing is." He says, standing up from the sucker punch he had just received from the scorpion.

Percy took a cautious step toward the scorpion but had to quickly jump back to avoid another swipe from the scorpion's tail.

 _'I have to get rid of that tail if I plan on getting anywhere near it_.' Percy determined, while circling around it looking for any weaknesses it had. _'But how would I be able to do that?'_ _he questioned himself._

With a few quick observations he noticed how there seems to be a pattern when the scorpion attacks with its tail. It would raise its tail on either its right or left side depending which way it would attack before finally swiping in the opposite direction in a semi-circle. Using this knowledge, Percy formulated a plan of attack worthy of Athena herself. He saw the scorpion raising its tail to the left and ran to the right and quickly rolled when the tail reached him closing the distance between him and the scorpion.

Now that he was closer to the scorpion, the scorpion could not attack him with its tail. Now that he was closer to the scorpion, the scorpion tried to snap him in half with its claws. Percy attempted to cut off one of its legs with riptide. Riptide collides with one of the bone plating's and bounced off barely even nicking the bone.

 _"The bone is tougher than the stuff on the wolves."_ Once he regained his footing, he realized the scorpions had a soft underbelly void of any of the bone armor like the rest of its body. _"Well, that could work."_ _He mused._

Percy tapped into father's earth shaker powers and caused a centralized earthquake around the scorpion making the ground and the scorpion to shake throwing it off balance. Percy took the advantage created with the earthquake, he rushed toward the off-balance scorpion which tried multiple times to hit him with its tail but missed every strike.

On the fourth lunge, as soon as the tail passed by, Percy cut the tail and stinger with Riptide the scorpion instantly fell to its side. Then Percy plunged riptide deep into the scorpion's body and channeled earthquakes into Riptide causing the scorpion to be torn apart inside out killing it.

"Whew, that was tough," he sighed. Percy stood next to the corpse of the scorpion and pulled Riptide from its soft underbelly. "I can't underestimate any more of these beasts."

Taking a quick glance around to make sure he wasn't being watched, he turned until he's facing the direction that he had seen the city and started walking in that direction hoping to get there before sundown.

Unbeknownst to Percy something watched him from a distance. It had the appearance of a jellyfish but with a light in the middle of its round forehead. It looked out of place in the forest. It slowly drifted out from its hiding spot behind a tree, the light in the middle of its forehead was blinking rapidly.

"It seems like there is a new piece on the chessboard." A woman's voice echoed from the jellyfish like creature. "But can this pawn be of use or will he need to be disposed of." An evil laugh soon followed and the jellyfish like creatures drifted away.

An: So that's the first chapter guys

Should I continue this story or not?

If you have any questions or advice for me just PM me and I'll try to answer back.

Back to the story though

Should I:

1\. Include the Olympians (this means that another character will eventually come to remnant to help Percy return and will most likely be the main pairing)

Or

2\. Percy is by himself which means that he will be the only character from his fandom that will be in RWBY and the pairing will be Percy x Ruby

Also, if Percy seems OOC please tell me so that I can fix it in later chapters

Final thing, any story that I start will never be abandoned though I might rewrite them if I lose the point of the story.

Anyway, I'm going to try an omake and tell me if I should continue writing omake's.

 **Omake: The popsicle sticks of fate**

The three fates were crowded around an object, but you wouldn't be able tell what the object was due to how close they were huddled around it. Suddenly they dispersed coming to stand next to each other and the object was discovered to be a plain black plastic cup with what seemed to be popsicle sticks, with the names of various demigods on each stick, inside it.

"Sisters it is once again time to pick which demigod's life we screw up!" Clotho declared with excitement.

"Oh, I just love doing this!" Lachesis said with an evil smile. "Screwing with people's lives is so much fun."

"I hope we don't get Perseus again." Atropos said. "We've gotten him three times already."

"Like that's going to happen again." Clotho said with certainty. "Atropos, it's your turn to draw."

Clotho shook the cup mixing up all the popsicle sticks so that it's random who they pick. Once Clotho is done mixing up the popsicle sticks Atropos walks over to the cup and closes her eyes before reaching into it, searching around and finally withdrawing a random popsicle stick from the pile.

Atropos glances at the popsicle stick a frown developing on her face, before finally reading the name on the stick out loud.

"Perseus Jackson!" She declares.

"What!" The other two yell in shock. "How is that even possible this is four times now!" Clotho yells, a hint of anger could be heard in her voice. "I swear if one of you is rigging the sticks I will find out."

"Guess the popsicle sticks of Fate really don't like him." Lachesis says, a thoughtful look on her weathered face. "What do you think he did?"

"Well the sticks of Fate have decided, so let's start brainstorming ideas of ways we can screw with Perseus." Atropos declares in excitement, already thinking of different ways to screw with Perseus one of her ideas had something to do with a dimension in peril.


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry guys for the long wait but here are chapter 2 and I hope you like it and I have decided to keep the Olympian's separate from the plot just to make it easier on me and I'm changing the pairing to Percy x Winter.**

 **Anyways on to the disclaimers**

 **I don't own Percy Jackson or RWBY the rights to these amazing works of art belong to their respective owners**

 _A Long Way from Home_

Vytal Festival, it was a symbol of peace, of cooperation, between the four cities of Remnant. But for many people it was a weakness, a liability, that their enemies, the creatures of Grimm, could exploit at any time. But no matter how many times, nor how much evidence was presented, the councils would always turn a blind eye and continue to say it was being handled, or its fine. But this time it was different, less than a month ago there was a CCT break-in and the councils could no longer deny that something was happening, something big, and when it finally happened, and it would, it would disrupt the way of life for multiple people.

And this was the main reason why three massive warships hovered next to the Amitty Colosseum menacingly.

3rd Person P.O.V: General Ironwood

He thought of many things, for example, why was Ozpin so confident in four teenage girls being the answer to Salem, but the thing he was thinking about right now was the utter stupidity of this whole Festival. Why couldn't it have been a simple Peace treaty and that was it, that would have given him a lot less headaches that's for sure, but nope, it just had to be a massive festival, held every two years.

So, as General Ironwood, esteemed headmaster of Atlas academy and leader of the Atlas military, looked over the massive circular interior of the Amitty colosseum, he couldn't shake the feeling that something bad was about to happen. So he got up and exited the skybox, deciding that doing nothing would just worsen his growing anxiety, and signaled for his subordinate Winter to follow. Another check of his three warships couldn't hurt after all.

But as he walked down the crowded corridor that led to the docking bay, he couldn't help but notice the nervous glances Winter was sending his way and deciding that nipping the problem in the bud now would be less of a headache.

He Turned around before he asked her why she was so nervous causing her to freeze in surprise and to quickly reply with a "I'm find sir." A sigh escaped his lips at the stubbornness of his subordinate.

I took a step closer before placing a hand on her shoulder. ""I can tell when your nervous about something Winter, but if this has anything to do with the CCT incident just know that it's being handled and your sister is safe. The intruder was unable to acquire anything before your sisters partner stopped her."

He glanced down at the watch on his wrist, checking how much time was left before the tournament began, then turned back around and continued on his way again towards the docking bay door. Before he opened the door he shot a quick glance back. "Your being to hard on yourself. Just relax and enjoy the festival, maybe even hang out with Qrow." At the scathing glare he received in response he couldn't help but let out a snort before entering the bay.

Linebreak

They were on there way back to the skybox when it happened. A massive boom shook the stadium causing a tremor throughout the entire ship, everyone in the corridor fell to the floor at the sudden jerk of the aircraft.

Suddenly the ship started to slowly lean to the side, most likely because of a blown out engine, and making everyone scream in fright. Luckily He was able to grab onto a railing before it started leaning but before he could grab Winters hand she was thrown out of one of the massive windows that lines the walls of the corridor.

He stretched out his hand in disbelief thinking he just lost someone who was like a daughter to him. With a horrified shout he called out her name.

"Winter!"

3rd Person P.O.V: Winter Schnee

The pain speared through her arm as she went through the window. Her arms took the brunt of the glass shards but some pieces managed to get through. She felt the wind rush past her and knew that she was currently in free fall over the city.

She heard a whooshing sound and craned her neck to locate the source. She spotted a massive nevermore, diving towards her with its claws outstretched ready to shred her to pieces.

"I'm not looking to die today." With a grunt she forced her body upright before bringing her palm upwards until it was facing the nevermore. A spinning white glyph appeared underneath her feet, a pure white nevermore shot of the glyph and she latched onto it's back with her free hand her other hand held her custom sword.

The nevermore, sensing the new danger, and raised its massive wings before firing its razor sharp feathers in a volley towards its meal.

Winter saw the incoming attack and ordered her construct to strafe to the left to avoid it. Even though they were able to avoid the brunt of the attack some of the feathers still managed to nick her, adding to the growing number of cuts from the glass. Her wounds were starting to drain her stamina, causing the construct to flicker in and out of view. Deciding to end it quickly she ordered her construct to rush the nevermore, when it reached its target she jumped off its back and on to the nevermore before finally piercing it through its back with her sword.

She sheathed her sword and leaped of the dissolving nevermore's back. She managed to land inside of a broken down building before she collapsed due to exhaustion and her wounds her vision faded to black as she succumbed to unconsciousness.

6 hours later

Suddenly waking up, Winter started groaned out in pain, the small pieces of glass dug into her body further. She got into a sitting position, biting the inside of her cheek to keep herself from screaming as she irritated the wounds. She pulled out a small first aid kit that was about the size of a large purse, she always kept on he opened it and grabbed a pair of tweezers, some disinfectant wipes, and a roll of bandages. Once she had these items, she set to work removing the pieces of glass, disinfecting the wounds, and finishing it up by bandaging the cuts so that they could heal.

She was applying the last bandages when she suddenly heard a shrill cry for help.

"Somebody, please save my family!"

Winter ushered into action at the cry for help. She checked her dust supply, quickly packed up her first aid, secured it, and jumped down from the roof reaching the pavement with a superhero landing, that was totally not worth it, then sprinted in the direction she had heard the cry for help.

She ran through the empty and rundown streets of Vale, as she headed in the direction she heard the scream, she couldn't help but notice how empty and rundown it seemed. The streets were deserted, cars and trucks still resided in the streets the owners long gone, trash was thrown all over the place left there as people fled in terror.

These thoughts were put on hold as she arrived at her destination. A family of three, a father, mother, and daughter, were backed into a corner, surrounded by beowolves on all sides.

The beowolves noticed the new presence and turned there heads to see what it was.

Now that she had the Grimm's attention, she gestured to the family to flee, but before they could, the Grimm moved themselves closer to the family and pinned them where they were.

"I'm going to try and make a opening." She said, glancing in their direction. "When I do I need you and your family to run to safety."

The husband nodded in understanding then relayed the instructions to his wife and daughter.

Once Winter was sure that the family was ready, she settled her gaze back on the Beowolves. It seems that the Beowolves had surrounded her while she had talked with the family.

At once each of the beowolves launched themselves at her.

Bringing out a white dust shard she slammed it into the ground, causing a massive force to sweep outwards from her position throwing all the beowolves away from her. Taking advantage of the momentary confusion she caused, she launched herself at the nearest beowolf, ending its struggling with a swift slice through its neck.

At the death of there comrade the beowolves decided to regroup recognizing her now as a potential threat.

Winter noticed the opening and signaled to the family. They exited the street to safety through a near by alleyway, the beowolves none the wiser that there prey had escaped.

Once she saw the last of the family sneak into the alleyway she focused her attention back onto the beowolves, her face rested into a steely-eyed glare.

"You have caused great pain this day." She loaded a shard of fire dust into her sword and turned a dial on the side of the hilt, fire shot across the blade coating it in flames. "For this transgression you shall pay. With your life!"

At the end of the speech all of the beowolves burst from there position, invigorated by the anger that radiated from the human female.

Winter swung her sword in a upward arc, launching a blade of fire at the beowolves. Some of them were unable to dodge and were bisected by the line of fire, the flames instantly cauterizing the wound.

The remaining beowolves charged at her. She ejected the fire dust shard into one of the beowolves faces causing it to blow up, taking the beowolf with it. In one swift motion she took a piece of gravity dust, inserted it into Klinge, and stabbed the ground with her sword. A massive glyph that was colored purple appeared where she had stabbed the ground lazily rotating, she gripped her sword's handle and cranked the dial to six, and a few seconds later all of the beowolves shot into the air. Once she was sure all of the beowolves were in the air, she lifted her sword of the ground, canceling the glyph, and causing all the beowolves to fall back towards the hard pavement which killed all of them on impact.

She let out a sigh of relief and ejected the piece of gravity dust, sheathing her sword after she had placed it in a pouch that contained multiple types of dust.

She brought out her scroll, intending to call General Ironwood and notify him that she was heading back. But when she bring out her scroll it was shattered and unusable. She cursed her luck under her breath because now she would have to…

Her thoughts were halted however when she was thrown to the ground by a massive beowolf, it was easily twice the size of any beowolf she had ever seen. It has pinned her arms with its two front paws making her unable to reach for her weapon. It started to lower its head, its teeth bared a snarl emitting from its chest. She quickly realized that this beowolf was the alpha of the pack she just killed.

From out of nowhere a torrent of water impacted the beowolf, the force of the blast hurling it down the street. When the alpha beowolf finally stopped in the middle of the street it showed no signs of movement.

She looked at who her savior was, expecting it to be a professional huntsman, however she wasn't expecting some kid with a oddly shaped sword who seemed to be in there early twenties.

"You seem to be in need of some vitamin sea." He shot me a lopsided grin from his position a few feet away.

Realizing how embarrassing it must look for her to still be on the ground, She scrambled into a standing position and quickly patted herself down to get rid of any dirt.

"I thank you for your assistance but I had everything under control"

"Under control?" He looked at me quizzically with one eyebrow raised. " you call being pinned to the ground by one of those monsters "under control"" emphasizing the two words with air quotes.

As soon as he finished his thought he burst into laughter, causing my face to heat up in embarrassment.

"That's the most ridiculous thing I've ever heard," Wiping away a imaginary tear he took a step closer to me. "But anyway we should probably get going, Snowflake." He started heading back the way he had came but when he noticed that I wasn't following he looked back. "You coming?"

She huffed in annoyance and took a step foreword all the while thinking that he was quite similar to Qrow Branwen, just not drunk. "First of all, my name isn't Snowflake, it's Winter Schnee, lieutenant of the Atlas military. Secondly, those monsters are the creatures of Grimm. You should have learned about them in the academy." Each word was pronounced with a jab at his chest.

A look of confusion appeared on his face at her words. "Grimm? Like the fairy tails?"

She was about to respond to his idiotic question when all of a sudden a massive roar reverberated throughout the city. The epicenter of the roar seemed to have originated from the top of a clocktower that overlooked a cliff face.

Deciding to delay the conversation to another time Winter grabbed ahold of the arm of the mystery man and

sprinted down the street with him in tow. As they passed through the downtown shopping district, He remembered a question that had been bothering him ever since he got here.

"Hey, um, Winter. Where are we exactly?"

Winter gave him a incredulous look. "Have you been living under a rock? We're in the city of Vale, one of the four main kingdoms of Remnant."

"Let's just say I'm not from around here. From where I'm from we just call the Grimm, monsters."

"Well anyway we have to get out of here, I'm not in the mood to find out who the owner of that roar is." She realizes that she had never gotten his name. "Since it seems that we may be in each other's company for a extended period of time, I suppose I should know your name?"

"Well my name's Perseus, but you can call me Percy." Another roar reverberated throughout the entire city, this one though was louder and angrier than the first. "We should probably go, don't you agree."

"Yes, we should hurry."

 **AN:**

 **So this is the second chapter. Hope you guys enjoyed and I'll post the first chapter for my other story next.**

 **Somethings that need to be explained.**

 **I couldn't find a good picture of Winter's weapon so I decided to make my on. The weapon is similar to Weiss's myrtenaster but instead of chambers filled with dust it has one chamber. This allows Winter to replenish in the field with what ever dust she finds. It also allows her to release more volatile attacks but only if she allows it. Each dust has two types of special moves that is unique to that dust type, and the output behind each attack is controlled by a dial near the hilt. I'll post each move below as they show up in the story.**

 **Fire dust:**

 **1.launches blades of fire that can easily kill weak Grimm and will cause medium to heavy damage to stronger types of Grimm depending on how much energy is used for the slash.**

 **2.Winter can use her sword to make the fire dust highly volatile. She discharges the shard which will the trigger an explosion upon contact with and object. The explosions strength and size depend on how much energy is in the shard.**

 **Gravity dust:**

 **1.if she stabs her sword into the ground she can make a glyph that can either make things lose there mass in the specified area or suck things towards it. She can also use gravity dust to alter her weight ( similar to Ochaco's quirk from My Hero Academia).**

 **2.???**

 **Ice dust:**

 **1.Causes a force of icy wind that will send anything near the epicenter to fly back and anything near the outside of the epicenter will be slowed down significantly. The distance the wind will travel depends on how much of the shard is used.**

 **2.???**

 **The Giant War happened two years prior to now making Percy twenty. This is around the same age as Winter give or take. I his will mainly be Winter x Percy but expect a crushing Ruby which might be fun to write.**

 **The dragon in canon was frozen when Ruby went silver eyed warrior because of Pyrrha's death. In this universe she was exhausted by the time she got to the to. So when she went silver eyed warrior it didn't freeze the dragon, more like she chained it to the top of the clocktower while simultaneously draining its power so it can't escape.**

 **In response to General Ironwood's joking nature. I'm making it so that he views Winter as a daughter which will make him act less professional with her then he acts with other people.**

 **Annabeth and Percy never dated. Boom! Big reveal. Percy treated her similar to how Luke treated her, more like a sister then a love interest. In this story she took her job as architect of Olympus much more seriously.**

 **Finally, I need suggestions for what Winter's sword should be called. Comment down below your suggestions for names.**

 **That should cover it all**

 **See you guys next time**


	3. Chapter 3

**Nieswurz will be the name of Winter's sword. it's Hellebore in German and is known as the Christmas Rose. Thanks to Luisfilipe032 for the idea of the name. Tell me if you find anything wrong with Grammar and I'll try to fix it.**

The darkness was all in encompassing. She hadn't seen any light yet; Inside this void that she had found herself in. So, Annabeth just drifted without any purpose.

But as the darkness had appeared it was swiftly ended in only a few moments. She felt a tug on her navel right before she was yanked by an invisible force. As the force dragged her through the void, it started to change. At first, it was little things, this ranged from sprinkles of color here and there to pulsating lights out in the distance.

But the colors grew more and more intense until they formed a mosh pit that vaguely resembled a doorway right in front of her. She had no control over the direction that she was going in, the only to go was foreword and right into the color doorway.

All around her the colors collided into one another. The colors ranged from red to blue, green to yellow. The lights were almost blinding and it was becoming impossible to see, but then the tugging abruptly stopped, and she found herself inside a large hall that she could vaguely recognize. At the far end of the hall was a massive door she immediately recognized. It was the door to the Throne room on Olympus.

Each corner of the room was home to a large throne, there being twelve in total, one for each Olympian. The most extravagant of the thrones was Zeus's. His throne was located the farthest from the door and sat in the middle of the other thrones which made a massive semicircle formation around the middle of the room.

Zeus had been in the process of speaking when she entered the room. "The mortal world had been experiencing multiple disasters due to Poseidon's outburst at the disappearance of Perseus. However, this is not the only thing. A string of murders had taken place in quick succession in New York and the mortals we're in a panic." Zeus looked around to gauge everyone's reactions from the sudden news. "I believe that there is a rising threat against, one different than the Titans or Giants and I believe we will be unprepared to face it and will be slaughtered.

"I have called this meeting today to discuss the string of murders that have been happening in the mortal world." He leaned forward in his throne. "These murders must have been the work of a supernatural creature due to the evidence that had been left behind at the scenes."

A quick snap of his fingers caused a bolt of lightning to hit the floor. The smoke from the action slowly shaped into a clear plastic bag. There was nothing extraordinary about the bag however what was inside the bag was a completely different matter

"I had Hermès retrieve this before the mortals could try and identify it." The bag was filled with fur, yet it wasn't like ordinary fur. It was pitch black in color and it released an atmosphere of hatred and rage. "We believe this is the fur of the creature that has been terrorizing the mortal world for a couple of months now. We haven't been able to truly identify it yet, but the morals have stated that it looks like a wolf with bone plating.

Zeus began to go into more detail about the creature but was interrupted by the door behind Annabeth being slammed open. One of the many nymphs that took care of the gardens on Olympus came running into the room

"Lord Zeus we have a situation in the palace garden. A purple portal has opened up in the middle of the garden."

Annabeth saw Zeus open his mouth to speak but no words came out. Black was encroaching on her vision and she couldn't stop it. Before long, her vision had become pitch black and she couldn't see anything.

"Child of Athena! Heed this warning for if you do not your camp will be wiped out by the nameless one."

The voice was starting to fade, and she could tell that she was starting to wake up. "What do you mean by the nameless one?"

"You will know when you meet her but for now beware the imitator and the beast."

—LINE BREAK—

Jolting up in her bed, Annabeth's eyes frantically darted around the Athena cabin with worry and fear. That dream had horrible prospects attached to it. After all, whenever a demigod got a dream like that it usually meant another threat to Olympus. She fell back into her bed

This new change in events would dampen her mood for weeks to come. After all, whenever Percy was taken by a higher power it could only mean one thing, a threat to Olympus.

She quickly got dressed in her camp clothing before stumbling out of the Athena Cabin and making her way over to the big house, she decided that a talk with Chiron could hopefully soothe her nerves. But before she could reach the Big House she was stopped by a voice to her right.

"Long time no see Annabeth. I didn't expect you to be up at this time."

Annabeth could recognize that voice anywhere and when she turned around, she let out a strained smile.

"Thalia it's good to see you. The last time I saw you was during the battle. What have you been up to lately?" The question was asked to get Annabeth's mind off the dream she had. After all, if what the dream showed was true then there could be another war on the horizon.

Thalia could tell the urgency in Annabeth's voice and gestured to sit down on one of the many benches that lined The Big House. "what's got you so worked up Annabeth? You aren't usually so worked up over a simple dream."

"That's the thing Thalia this wasn't some ordinary dream." She took a deep breath before going foreword with her explanation. "I think Percy has gone missing again."

"Again? Are you sure of this Annabeth? Why would someone take Percy so soon after the Second Giant War?"

Annabeth opened her mouth to respond to the bombardment of questions but froze when she noticed something out of the corner of her eye. A black portal had appeared in the center of the camp and was slowly swirling. A black claw appeared from the swirling mass and this was soon followed by a whole-body that looked unnatural and unlike anything she has seen before.

The beast stood still for a few moments before suddenly rearing its head back and letting out an ear-piercing howl that seemed to cause even the air to grow still. However, this was not for long as in only a few seconds a whole army of the creature came rushing from the portal.

Thalia grabbed Annabeth's shoulder and shook her until she came to her senses after momentarily blanking out due to the roar.

"Annabeth snap out of it." Thalia saw that the creatures we're fast approaching their position but thankfully the campers had responded to the howl quite efficiently and were already geared up and we're making their way to them. "Have any ideas."

Annabeth noticed that their entire formation was built around protecting the middle. And this led to the conclusion that what she was looking for must be at the center. Thankfully the rest of the camp had arrived fully geared and had jumped into the fray backing up the struggling Thalia with numbers and skill.

Deciding that she would be a better help if she worked to take out the leader, she withdrew her Invisibility cap. The edges were worn from all the times she had used it over the years and once again its uses were needed. She settled it on her head and within an instant, she was no longer visible to the naked eye.

She darted through the ranks of her comrades, racing towards the metaphorical belly of the beast. There were a few close calls that were closer than they should have been but the peace she had enjoyed with Percy had made her complacent which was not good in the current situation. At last, she had managed to sneak her way into the middle of the monster's army and had located the brains of these siege on the amp.

It was odd that it resembled a jellyfish but at the exact same time shared none of its qualities except for its bulbous head. In the middle of the head sat an orange light she swore she could hear screams originating from. She decided to ignore this factor and charged forward, her knife whipping out from its sheath and diving down towards the monster. But just before she could kill it a massive shriek shook her to the bone and instilled a deep terror that she hadn't felt since her encounter with Arachne.

A grotesque version of a centaur stood over her its long arms were just dangling at its sides which made it look supernatural. However, that wasn't the worst part about the creature, it had a gaping maw on its human half and just above it sat its eyes which stared down at her hungrily. The first thought that had crossed her mind was how could it see me but that was quickly answered with a sniff form its horse half.

She was shaken from her thoughts when one of its arms came up and swung down towards her position forcing her to roll to the right to avoid it, but the first swipe was followed up with a second one from the other arm. She miscalculated the trajectory of the arm and failed the dive.

This one caught her in the chest and sent her flying a few feet from her objective and causing a sharp pain to appear in her lower gut. Her drakon dagger flew from her hand and skittered across the ground a few feet from her current position. The terror at the loss of her weapon threatened to consume her but a thunderbolt from the left of her startled her out of it.

"You look like you need some help Annabeth." A foot appeared next to her. Clad in steel-toes boots Thalia stood over her. A smug grin plastered on her face. The thankful sigh that came from her mouth was quickly covered up by a determined look that was thrown toward the monsters' direction.

"This monster seems to be the invasions hard hitter." She gestured toward the struggling creature that she had been fighting a second ago. "I believe that if we can successfully defeat this one that we will cripple the rest of the forces that came through the portal."

"Sounds like a plan," The spear Thalia was holding started to crackle with Thunder. The tip of it began to glow red from the heat from her focusing all the energy to that area. "but you should probably sit this one out. Go regroup with the main force I'll deal with this centaur wannabe."

She shot a thankful look toward Thalia before retrieving her Drakon dagger and headed off towards the battling demigods in the distance. The hair on the back of her neck stood up in anticipation at the looming duel that was about to occur.

 **And there is that. This is the third chapter of the story and I'm glad that I was finally able to finish it. This has been sitting in my word docs for a while and I kind of just forgot about it at one point.** **I'm probably going to start focusing on one-shots fora little bit until I can get** **back into the groove of writing.**


	4. Chapter 4

**After rewatching RWBY season 3 I fixed Winter's personality to make her less OOC then what she was in chapter 2. I'll eventually go back and fix chapter 2 but for now, I'll leave it the way it is.**

 **I'm also changing when this story takes place and is read will place it right after the TLO and I'm also gonna age Percy up by four years to somewhat match Winter's age.**

 **The justification for This chapter taking so long was due to a fight scene near the end of the chapter that I got stuck on. Eventually, I just forced my way through the block so it might feel a bit rushed.**

* * *

The waves crashed against the hull of the ship as it made its way through the sea. The salt in the air pervaded his sense of smell, and it filled him with a sense of comfort that he hasn't felt since landing in this alternate world. He felt at home on the waves, and it was nice to feel relaxed for once since arriving here. The comfort of the waves allowed him to think back on the past few days. After he and Winter had made their way out of Vale, or what's left of it that is. About a couple of airs into their flight the Bullhead had finally given out and they crashed near a coastal town where Winter purchased two tickets to Atlas so that she could regroup with this General Ironwood that she spoke of.

His thoughts were interrupted when someone occupied the space next to him. He could already tell who it was by the ice-cold atmosphere that she seemed to constantly exude.

"We'll be arriving in Atlas in a couple of hours. I would like for you to at least look presentable when we arrive, Perseus."

He sighed at the cold indifference that accompanied the tone from Winter. He didn't even have any time to respond before she was already gone, probably back to her room. He never really saw her except for a few instances at dinner though she always ate dinner in her room. She had bought them two separate rooms when she bought the tickets for the ship.

They'd been at sea for a couple of days now and the prospect of being on solid ground again felt refreshing. He may be the Son of Poseidon but even he got tired of seeing the constant ocean after a bit. It also didn't help that staring at the waves below him reminded him that this wasn't his world.

Everything had been peaceful while they made their way to Atlas but the feeling that he had developed from being attacked by monsters all his life had been going haywire since this morning, putting him on edge.

Deciding to test something Percy pushed out his hand, his palm facing towards the sea, causing the water to push outwards, then clenched his hand into a fist making a ball of water appear in front of him. His powers had felt weird ever since a week ago. He had just thought that it had something to do with him being in a new world, but the feeling had been getting progressively more prominent as time went by. But he couldn't do anything now so he would have to wait and see what happened.

Suddenly something disturbed the water beneath the ship. The only thing he could make out was the massive body of it. He decided to go and inform Winter after all he was never one to really sit still and plan something out in advance, he was more of a plan on the fly kind of guy.

 **A Long Way from Home**

When Winter Schnee, revered specialist of the Atlas military, made it back to her room she expected to have a few hours to herself. After all, she needed to prepare for her meeting with General Ironwood to discuss their response to the attack on Vale that had severely crippled the Kingdom.

As she got her bath water ready and laid out her uniform her thoughts drifted to the man she had picked up in the attack. Perseus interested her. When she encountered him in Vale he didn't know where he was. She had chalked it up to him living outside the walls for most of his life, but when he showed a lack of knowledge in the Grimm that's when things didn't add up. Everyone she had met, from people outside of the wall to inside knew about the Grimm.

Another thing that didn't make sense was his fighting style. It was chaotic, random, with no sense of order whatsoever. She had never seen such a fighting style before and it was strangely effective, allowing him to adapt to incoming attacks with ease. His strength was on the level of a huntsman if not higher, and it looked as if he had been doing it for years. He had a darkness in his eyes, one that she had only seen in soldiers that had come back from the Mountain Glenn Catastrophe.

Her thoughts were halted by a ripple going through her bathwater. It was barely noticeable, but years of specialist training allowed her to notice the smallest details. A roar soon followed, Winter darted into her room, her bath forgotten, and threw on a pair of jeans and shirt before she ran out of the room, Nieswurz in hand ready to slay anything in her path.

"Winter! Wait," Perseus came and stand next to her, his sword already in hand. "I'm going to go and get everyone to safety try keeping it occupied for a bit."

She needed confirmation before running into the crowd of fleeing people Perseus already herding them to safety.

After a while, she arrived on the deck where she was greeted by a massive Grimm, one that she had only heard reports of. It was attacking the front of the ship, and she knew it planned to topple the ship on to its side to get to the people within. She grabbed the hilt of her sword and charged it with ice dust. Fins covered the Grimm's body indicating a life spent in the water. Its red eyes bore into her own.

The air around her became charged with static. When she looked back, the Grimm's head reared back, a ball of electricity gathered in its mouth and without a second thought released the stored energy resulting in a massive beam shooting down towards her location. She stabbed the point of her sword into the deck and released the ice dust that resulted in a tall sheet of ice forming a wall between her and the energy beam.

The beam impacted the ice, shattering it but it didn't reach her. She moved without alerting the Grimm. The Grimm was still focused on her previous position which had been covered in a thick fog from the intense heat of the energy beam impacting the ice. She crossed the deck in a matter of seconds undetected, Nieswurz arched forward and unleashed the energy stored within it. The thunder arced through the air crashing against the massive Grimm causing it to stumble. It momentarily let go of the ship.

In the commotion, she didn't notice Perseus arrive on the deck until he sent a spear of water into the Grimm's side. The water dug into its skin. could tell that holding the spear was tasking Perseus, so she quickly took advantage of the opening Perseus had caused to insert another piece of ice dust into her weapon.

With a plan in mind, she turned to Perseus because she noticed that the Grimm couldn't combat Perseus' spear.

" I need you to keep it still for a few seconds. I have a plan to put it down once and for all," Winter said.

Perseus nodded his head in agreement. She got into position behind one of the upturned tables as the Grimm finally recovered from the last attack. It looked around confused before it finally locked its eyes on Perseus standing on the deck alone.

" Come on big guy, hit me with your best shot." Perseus gestured to the Grimm

The Grimm's hand crashed onto the deck, planning on killing Perseus in a few seconds. However, just before the hand could reach him, chains of water came out of the ocean and wrapped around the Grimm's arms preventing it from moving.

Winter rushed out from behind the table and darted toward the Grimm's exposed neck. Her sword created a chilling atmosphere due to the ice dust inside it. She slashed upward with a mighty cry, the ice dust shooting out and impaling the Grimm's neck.

It froze, the ice keeping it in place as the Grimm slowly started to dissipate. Winter assessed the damage to the ship and concluded that this was the best scenario for the confrontation. Minimal damage had been done to the ship and it would not have to return to Vale for repairs and could continue its path to Atlas with a minor delay.

' _This was unnecessary,_ ' she sighed under her breath. She sent Perseus to notify the ship's captain that the Grimm had been dealt with and that the civilians were safe.

Something irked her, however. The Grimm died easily, too easily, in fact even with Perseus's help it should have taken much longer to put that type of Grimm down. She looked around but couldn't identify anything out of the ordinary until something metallic caught her eye near the lore of ice that had killed the Grimm. As she got closer, she noticed a pair of big metallic shears, made of a type of metal she had never seen before. She decided to dwell on it later. She placed the shears in her bag so she could identify them when she got back to Atlas. She heard multiple footsteps, looked up and saw Perseus, the Captain, and the passengers back on the deck. Most of them were unharmed with only a few with superficial wounds.

' _That's odd Grimm's are usually a lot more destructive than this,_ ' she thought as she gestured to Perseus to meet her away from the people.

" Can you check the hull of the ship and see if there's any damage?"

" Ya I gotcha," Perseus said with a lopsided grin that distinctly reminded her of Qrow and it irked her to no end. That was all Perseus said before he dove over the edge of the ship into the water.

The ease of Perseus's action made Winter sigh as she made her way to the Captain.

 **I think this is a good stop. Next chapter we'll find out what happened to Thalia and that Nuckelavee. I hope that the fight scene wasn't too bad and if you have any tips on writing fight scenes please leave them in a review.**

 **Sadly, I'm putting Percy Jackson and the New Order on the backburner right now due to the sudden inspiration I have.**

 **That's all, for now, see you next chapter which hopefully won't take forever**


End file.
